One Blocky Day
by Candyman135
Summary: A Minecraft adventure filled with tons of adventure and epicness. And adventure! This my first fanfic so be kind.
1. One Blocky Day

One blocky day I went to get some wood for my castle, while I was punching my way through I heard cry's coming from the east. I thought it was just my head playing tricks on me but then I heard it again. So I got my Sword and armour and went over. After a long day of travelling I happen to reach a cave but I was in trouble I happen to have only one last pork chop.

When I stepped through the mouth of the cave there where zombies everywhere, I put a torch down and started slashing my sword towards the zombies. Then there was a faint nametag in the distance. After I killed the remaining zombies the faint person came closer. "Thank you so much for saving me I thought I was going to die from those monsters, anyway my name is Terin Blockiness" "No problem my name is knight Jack"

"This was my home before I stumbled into a zombie spawner and zombies took control of my place. I had no choice but to seal it up, this happened a few days ago when we were in construction of our portal but someone broke into our house and hacked the portal so when we step into it it would go to a hellish world also known as the nether, we made this portal to go to a place where it was peaceful and no zombies or monsters

"But why did I hear cry's coming from this place" said Knight Jack

"Because in the nether there are hellish creatures that only spawn in the nether and can fly and shoot fire balls down at you, but they make a crying sound when there near you so that's how you know when there coming and so the crying sound came from them when the portal was open" said Terin

"But why was the portal open" Jack asked

"When the zombies where taking over my house my brother (Mitch) tried to kill them but he fell back into the portal and the zombies went through as well, could you please help me to get my brother back" said Terin

"ok, but we`ll need supplies if we are going to the nether, but we can go back to my castle to get some armour and weapons" said jack

"sure" said Terin


	2. The Traitor

The Traitor

So after about twenty minutes we got back to the castle. We were both exhausted and we needed food so I went to my storage and got some pork and beef. We ate as most as we could then I went to my armoury to get the armour and weapons. We had two bows each and full iron armour and a iron sword each.

We waited until day and we got plenty of food. When we got to the cave we got to the portal as quickly as we could. Then we walked in and five seconds later we found ourselves in the nether so we started searching then we saw a ghast it was huge so we got out our bows and shot it down. Then we heard someone suffering so we went over and saw Mitch.

We helped him up then we ran to the portal but there was a ghast in our way so we shot it down then ran back sadly I got burnt by the ghast so they had to drag me through the portal, after time I didn't think would going to make it so Terin and Mitch didn't know what to do then Terin put a piece of pork in my mouth and I slowly felt better and better.

We got back to the portal so we slept but something during the night made us wake up it was an explosion! So Terin and I woke up but Mitch wasn't in his bed. We ran to where it was coming from and we saw Mitch with TNT which he must of made while we were asleep. He must of got the sulphur from the ghast.

We got out our swords but he could destroy this entire place and we were about ten metres away and we didn't have our bows so we got out of there. So we ran to a area far from my castle and all we had was our swords, My flint and steel, five pork, seven rotten flesh, four dirt and four torches. So we didn't have time to get wood so Terin just dag some dirt out of the ground and we made a little shelter.

We realised that Mitch was probably the one but we can't say that for sure, all night we spent thinking of a plan to take down Mitch. Because two against one is usually easy but he has weapons, amour and walls to protect him. We couldn't think of anything so then we went to sleep. The next day we went out hunting then we could see someone with his bow and arrow.

We went over to see who he was. "Hello? "Said Jack "

"Oh hello my name is King Richard, I'm the ruler of the village Lillan. But sadly many have died from the devil named Mitch" said Richard

"You know him" said Terin

"Yes" said Richard

"He's my brother but he has turned evil and Jack and I are going to kill him" said Terin

"You will need help I'll join you and we can get supplies from my village" said Richard

"Thank you" Terin and Jack said.


	3. The Terrible Surprise

The Terrible Surprise

Richard, Terin and I went to his town there were not many people there. He took us to his supplies he said "grab anything you need " when we looked in the chest we found enchanted everything so I got an enchanted bow, two diamond swords with smite and full enchanted gear. I also grabbed ten pork chops.

When we were all ready Richard said "we'll invade in the morning"

"Ok" said Terin and I

We go to the hotel to sleep at about eight am we got up. We put our amour on and was ready to go but something strange happened when we were about to leave no one was there in the town when we were in the hotel. We went to double check but we were correct. Then on one house there was a note to King Richard we have kidnapped everyone in the town except you come to us to surrender before eight thirty if you do not show u then there all going to die.

We all freaked out but as quickly as we could we started to run over there. It took us about twenty five minutes to get there luckily he didn't see us when we came near his castle. So I just realised that that Richard was carrying TNT that was lucky so he put I against the wall and used redstone and a switch to blow it up.

Luckily we were outside the blast radios. We went inside and headed upstairs to his lair. We were crouching so he didn't see us, next to him was the village people. We saw the key in his hand but suddenly!

He pushed a button that released zombies that are under his command. He turned around and said

"Your too late Richard, Jack and Terin" The zombies were coming towards us. (Mitch to Zombies) "Attack my zombie slaves"

"Jack you free the village people and Richard stop the zombies I'll take Mitch down" said Terin

"Ok" They all said

"Ahhh Terin Terin Terin seems our friendship has past but your choice kill me or join me, to conquer all of minecraftia anything you want you can have if you join me. We wouldn't be bossed around by any one. Or battle me and die your choice" says Mitch

"Could you speed it up Terin I'm about to die" says Richard

"I've chosen, Mitch you're a killer a murderer your evil and so you have to die" says Terin

"I couldn't seem to break the lock" says Jack

"Go help Richard quick" says Terin

"Help (cough cough) help I'm dying" says Richard quietly

"RICHARD, NOOOO!" yells Jack

Jack runs over and shoots all the zombies off with his bow and stabs and slices all off them off Richard.

"Here eat this" says Jack giving (pork to him) he takes a few bites then Jack shoves it in his mouth he slowly gets up. Meanwhile Terin Raises his sword and so does Mitch and start fighting.


	4. The Open Portal

The Open Portal

Their swords clashed while Jack was trying to help Richard. It was terrible Terin's sword broke and he collapsed onto the floor. Then Mitch was about to stab Terin when I jumped in front and he stabbed me instead then Richard got out his bow and shot Mitch right in the face. I was on the floor dying and they had no food.

Blood pixels were all over the floor, Terin ran around the castle trying to find something to use but there was no food then he realises that he a brewing station. He rushed over there and found a chest with a potion of healing. He ran back as fast as he could and put it in my mouth to swallow.

But it was too late it already it said in the bottom left right corner Knight Jack left the game. But we tried it anyway and it took a few seconds to kick in but it worked! He said in a hush voice "Thank you" "where so glad you're alive" They said a few minutes later I got up and we went to open the cage.

The village people said "Thank you so much for saving our lives"

"No problem" They all say

"But remember the portal we went through to save Mitch well we left it open now monsters can come through and take over minecraftia" says Terin

"Looks like we have to go close it" says Jack

"yeah but we have to be careful because there's lots of dangerous creatures wondering in the nether but they could be all over minecraftia by now" says Richard

"What kind of monsters?" asks Jack?

"Well firstly there's the ghast that you already know there's the zombie pig man, fire slime and blaze" says Richard

"We'll go back to the village because Mitch made this place disgusting" says Jack

"Agreed" They all say

So they all travel off across the dirt and sand to get back to the village and get a resupply of items then they go back to the portal to shut it down an kill the others that belong in the nether that are wondering around minecraftia right now. Seven pork chops later. We've reached the portal and so Richard closes it down so nothing can go in or come out.

Richard brought a map along and I said "what is a ma good for when where looking for monsters?" asked Jack

"Usually nothing but the admin has installed a mod which lets you see monsters on the map" replied Richard

"Oh ok" said Jack

We all looked on the map and there were about thirty monsters. While we were walking through a forest we heard a snorting sound we thought it was just a pig but then we looked up and around the corner was about fifteen zombie pig men

"Oh crap" They all say

"Attack Terin says as he runs in there so we follow him about two seconds later. Terin, Richard and I stabbed most off them some we struggled but some easy but overall it was pretty hard


	5. The Hunt

The Hunt

"I can't believe I just killed about fifteen weird zombie dudes" Says Terin

"Yeah that was pretty cool" replies Jack

"So Terin why did you build a portal in the first place?" Asks Richard

"We'll my brother and I found out about this peaceful place that no monsters could ever get through and everybody was peaceful" Terin says

"Too bad Mitch turned evil" says Richard

"Yeah" says Terin

So after they killed the zombies they went to this desert and saw two ghasts and they shoot one down with their bows but a fireball shot right at Terin but he got out his sword and reflected it. The second one now that was a challenge Richard got hit my a fireball but while it was coming down I shot my arrow through the fireball so it would turn to flames then hit it but didn't do much damage to it.

But when it was on low health we ran out of arrows so we used our swords to deflect the balls of flames but Richard was still injured so he couldn't move very fast. After a few fireballs it finally came down .Next we found four blazes in a snow biome. Which this so isn't going to be easy but with all of the sulphur we collected, Richard made a wall of TNT and it took down two but the other two were still throwing fireballs at us, So Richard and Terin distracted them while I made a one block tower. Then when I was high enough I jumped in the air and stabbed it in the back.

But that was only one and there was another but we just hit him with all of our swords and we eventually did it.

"Who that was tough" Says Terin

"Yeah but only six more monsters remaining" says Richard

"Sweet" Says Terin

We walk for about an hour but we still can't find anything. Behind us is a huge mountain going oer the clouds.

"Can you hear that" says Richard

"Yeah it sounds blotchy kind of" says Terin

"Oh no" I say

"What?" says Richard?

"Look" I say

"Oh Jesus" we say

"FIRE SLIMES"!We all shout as they come down the mountain. "Swords at the ready men" I say

"DIE!" I say slaughtering them with my sword I've already killed two so I kick one back against some dirt. The next one hit by running and then hitting it. And so that's four and Terin killed one so "I got the last one" I say running towards it then I stab it into a piece of wooden planks.

"That's how you kill six fire slimes wait hang on wooden planks so we all look up and see the place Terin was talking about the peaceful place.


	6. The Peaceful Place

We realised that the wood was just a bit of the stairs so we climbed up the stairs and then we saw it was huge. When we got to the top we saw four guards and two archers in tall towers. There was a gate as high as I could see.

We went closer to it but the guard stoped us in our path. "Hold do you have permission" one guard asks

"No but we were the ones who killed Mitch" I said

"You killed Mitch?" asks the guard

"Yep" I say

"Oh Thank you thank you thank you, you saved Minecraftia from all its evil it carries but now Mitch dead he won't burn down this, well try to" says the guard

"Come you must tell the President" says the guard

(At the President's office)

"Hello Mr President" I say

"Hello welcome to my city, my name is President Sarah" she says

"Hello I'm Terin this is Richard and Jack" Terin says

"Sarah Sarah hmmm where have I heard that name" Says Jack

"Wait Jack is that really you" says Sarah

"Oh my god it is you, Terin and Richard this is my twin sister Sarah who ran away from home when we were thirteen" I say

"But anyway, Terin Richard and I killed Mitch and so" I say

"I always knew you could defeat him" says Sarah

"Please least I can do is let you live in my city" Says Sarah

"Sounds like a plan" Says Terin

"Sure" Richard and I say

"Ok I'll grab some wood from the chest" says Richard

"I'll make the furniture" Terin says

"I'll cook some food" I say

"Cool" we all say

Next episode the apocalypse…


	7. The Witch

So Terin, Richard and Jack all went building things example: Houses, restaurants and shops. Jack was just building when he saw a mysterious old lady then I said

"Hey guys whose that person over there "

"I don't know but she looks freaky" said Terin

"Let's go ask her" said Richard

"Umm yeah I don't think that is a good idea" said Terin

"Why not" asked Richard

"Well she looks a bit mysterious and creepy" said Jack

"Yeah and why is she hiding behind that house, maybe we should go ask Sarah" said Terin

"Ok fine" said Richard

(At Sarah's office) "Hello Jack, Richard and Terin, how nice to see you" she says

"Yes good to see you to but we saw someone who we have never seen before in this city" Jack says

"What's her name?" Asked Sarah

"We're not sure but we saw her peeking out behind a house" said Jack

"It might have been one of our residents" she said

"Ok but the appearance was a little bit creepy, looked a little bit like a witch" said Terin

"Yeah" Said Jack

"Ok fine if you're that worried than show her to me" she said

"See this house she, was peeking behind here just staring at us like this" Terin walked over and peeked out and then.

"Ahhhhhh help" said Terin

Suddenly the witch like lady came behind him and grabbed him in a headlock. Then she gets a potion out and throws it onto the floor and they both disappear before we could get our weapons out.

"Uh oh" says Sarah

"What?" Richard and I say

"That's Maril" she says

"Who?" I say

"Maril, she is a hideous witch that takes people and poison them till death" She says

"Oh god Terin is going to be poisoned" I say

"We got to get there quick" says Richard

"Yeah I say" I say

"But where is she?" I ask

"I don't know? Sarah says

"She could be anywhere" I say

"Well we have to search a little bit" says Richard

"Yeah but Minecraftia is huge we can't search it all it will take ages" I say

"But I don't care he's our friend and I'm going to save him" I say

"Me two" Richard says

"Sorry I can't I have to watch my kingdom but I'll send some of my guards to help" Says Sarah

"Ok, thank you" I say

"Ok let's start going" Richard says

We head down the stairs from the kingdom and headed off.

(One hour later)

"Ughhh god I'm starving do we have any food" Richard says

"Yes here" I say while passing him a pork chop

"Hey also where are we" Richard says

"Well people around minecraftia have been saying that they've seen Maril on the other side of this forest and so that's where were going first" I say

"Fine" Richard says

"Hey guards you ok" I say

"Oh yeah where fine" They say

"Ok" I say

We travelled far through the forest trying to find them. But when we were walking through the bushes we found this evil looking campsite kind of thing.

"Hey guys what's this" I say

We all look at the campsite

"I think this is the place, look there's cauldrons spooky lights and lots of other stuff" Says Richard

"Stop wait don't go any further" says an old voice

"What was that" I say

Then a weak old man came from nowhere. He was looking at us. Is face was shocked with horror.

"Don't go any further through there is the witches valley and there hideous ruler Maril. She took e from my village and. Eghhh

As a sword stabs him from behind

"Oh my god!" I said

As we pulled out our weapons. There was Maril standing there with a sword in her hands. She was easily outnumbered but she said

"If you kill me your friend dies too"

"Lower your weapons" I finally say

"What do you want Maril" I say

"I want what your sister stole from me and if you don't return it your friend will die!"


End file.
